


Bottomless

by jessie_cristo



Series: Fic Challenges [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Jensen Is Seventeen Years Old, M/M, Older Jared Padalecki, Older Man/Younger Man, Party, Sex Club, Top Jared Padalecki, Younger Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: Jensen and friends get invited to the party of the year and Jensen meets an older guy he’s immediately attracted to. Jensen’s not a prude and it’s not like he was consciously preserving his virginity. It’s just that he’s never felt enough attraction to the few guys he’s messed around with to go all the way.And then, suddenly... there’s Jared.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Fic Challenges [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245236
Comments: 36
Kudos: 103
Collections: SPN J2 Xmas Exchange





	Bottomless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YohKoBennington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/gifts).



> This is my gift to yohkobennington for the SPN_J2_Xmas 'Secret Santa' on LiveJournal.  
> HUGE thanks to my always so patient Betas: jerzcaligrl, cyncitymojo aka rocketmojo & all my gals in the Fic, Food & Fuckery chat for their support and love!  
> Thank you to the mods of the challenge for being so patient and understanding w/ me. 😁

Jensen climbed out of the back seat of Alona’s two-door Corolla, feeling like he was climbing out of a sardine can, then paused to smooth down his long-sleeved black denim shirt before adjusting the naturally worn yet tight-fitting light blue denim jeans Chris and Alona had talked him into wearing.

‘It molds your ass perfectly,’ Alona had gushed, making Jensen blush like a schoolgirl. The shy blush turned into a baleful stare at Chris when his black-haired, blue-eyed friend had added, ‘Not to mention the way it showcases those bowlegs of yours. Bound to get a couple of guys wanting to check the fit.’

Because the rest of the drive up to the Miner Mines (not kidding, that was the name) was steep and paved with pea gravel that would be hell on the undercarriage of her car, the three friends had decided to park at the entrance then walk the rest of the way up.

When Jensen looked around at the twenty or twenty-five other cars also parked along the road, he knew they weren’t the only ones who’d had the same idea. Sure enough, he spotted more people walking toward and up the steep drive and more cars were pulling up and parking, as well.

“You know that Miner Mines holds the state record for having the deepest vertical shaft ever made by man?” he said to his friends as they also got out of the car and began checking their own wardrobes.

“Cool! Do you think we’ll get to see it?” gushed Chris.

“If Rachel Miner has any brains in her head she’d have it blocked off completely. I can just imagine some drunk high school or college kids falling in and their families suing the socks off of Rachel’s Daddy!” Alona chimed in with a grin and a chuckle.

Chris laughed then frowned as the three of them began walking up the gravel road. “I still can’t believe a couple of Sophomore nobodies like us are going to a Rachel Miner party! You sure we won’t get turned away when we get up there, Jen?”

“Hey!” Alona protested. “We passed tenth grade. So even if the summer just started, we’re technically Juniors now!”

Jensen reached into his back pocket and pulled out the folded, lavender-colored invitation he’d pocketed just as he was leaving his house, and waved it in the air.

“Will you stop worrying? We’re totally invited!”

“Okay well, you never did fully explain how you got us invited. You just called, told me to dress for Rachel’s party and to be ready by eight.”

“I told you guys! She came into the shop looking for floating candles and I helped her out with a problem she was having while in there. To thank me she invited me to her party and when I asked if I could bring you guys she said I could.”

“But what was the problem she was having?”

“Can’t tell ya. She made me promise to keep it to myself guys. Plus it was kinda personal on her part. I wouldn’t feel right telling anyone, anyways.”

Alona smiled and reached over to lightly punch Jensen’s arm. “Don’t sweat it, hon. You’re a good guy and that’s one of the many reasons why we love ya.”

Jensen grinned, then pulled Alona close into his side so that he could give her a tight, one-armed hug as they continued walking.

The dirt and gravel road eventually opened up into a large, rectangular parking lot filled mostly with trucks and SUVs. There were people milling about in groups of two or more, all dressed as casually as Jensen and his friends. Nobody in their right mind would go to a coal mine dressed in their best. Even if they were going there for a party.

Jensen and his friends followed the line of cars and the other people trickling toward a set of massive iron double gates with the words ‘MINER MINES’ in black wrought iron spanning the top. Waiting just inside of the gates were two large men in black pants, black polos, and black combat boots. They looked more like mercenaries than security, and Jensen wasn’t ashamed to admit they made him nervous when they stopped him to check his invitation. When they verified his invite, they hung gold lanyards on all three of them. Dangling from the lanyard was a gold disk in the shape of a miner’s hat.

“You and your friends are VIP,” one of the guards explained as he flipped the disk over to show the barcode sticker affixed to the back. “The door with the gold hat on it is accessible to you guys. Hope you have a pleasant evening.”

“Uh, thanks, ” was all Jensen could think to say.

Chris jumped up and down in excitement as he grabbed Jensen by one arm. “Dude! We’re VIPs at a Rachel Miner party!! Can you fuckin’ believe it?!”

From there, they just followed the music down a path lit by hanging paper lanterns toward a dark hole cut into the bare red rock of the mountain. 

They then had to pass through a tunnel that sloped downward and was narrow enough to only allow 3-4 people to walk side-by-side. The ceiling of the tunnel was high though, and had more paper lanterns strung along its length to show the way.

The music was getting louder but not obnoxiously so. When they emerged from the tunnel they stepped out onto a red stone landing surrounded on two sides by a sturdy, industrial type railing with matching metal stairs that descended down into a large cavernous room with an impressive array of lights and speakers scattered about the space.

Directly across the stairs, a glass and chrome bar one would see in a high-end bar in any city was set up, complete with a mirrored wall behind it displaying a myriad of alcohol bottles on metal shelves. The bar itself was chrome, metal, and frosted glass with a dark wooden slab top that ran its entire length.

People were piling up at the bar but Jensen and his friends were too busy taking in the rest of the large party space, uncaring that they probably looked like tourists with how they just kept gawking at everything.

They were in a huge cavern that was roughly the shape of an upside-down bowl. There were wide black sheets of sheer black fabric hung along some of the walls, which Jensen guessed was more about acoustics rather than some kind of dramatic decor.

The deejay at the far side of the cavern had a huge setup complete with racks of colorful lights and there was even a large disco ball suspended over the dance floor.

But it was the dance floor itself that was the most amazing part of the room.

Set into the floor was what looked like a thick, clear sheet of plexiglass that Jensen guessed to be about fifteen to twenty feet from one side to the other, covering a huge hole in the floor of the cavern.

When they stepped up to the edge of the dance floor they could see that the plexiglass was fitted to completely seal a deep shaft that dropped, dizzyingly, straight down into the earth.

Lighting up the shaft were two straight rows of small lights that ran down the sides until they disappeared into the murk of the depths.

“Damn, that’s cool!” Chris exclaimed. “This whole setup is! I feel like we’re partying on Mars with all this red rock and mood lighting.”

Jensen nodded as he tore his gaze from the seemingly bottomless pit and looked around with delight and awe. “Yeah. Like we’re all a terraforming colony celebrating our first night on a new planet!” he said excitedly.

“That’s _exactly_ what I was going for with this year’s location and decor!” Rachel Miner gushed as she stepped up to Jensen’s side and gave him a friendly hug. “Why am I not surprised that you’re the first to ‘get’ where I was going with the theme?”

“Because he’s actually a big sci-fi geek that has seen every space or alien movie ever made?” Alona teased, laughing when Jensen shot her the bird.

Rachel then pointed out a pair of steel double doors that led to the restrooms, and various single doors scattered along all the walls. These doors she said led to rooms for her guests to have some ‘private time’ if they wanted it.

She’d winked and smirked when she did the air quotes then laughed when all three of the underclassmen blushed then nodded as they understood.

She then suddenly sobered and looked them in the eyes, one by one. “Jensen, you’re my friend now. So I want you and _your_ friends to be careful here tonight. I always have security staff seeded throughout my parties to keep an eye out for any problems.”

She turned and pointed out the large men and strong-looking women, dressed similarly to the guys manning the main gates. “If anyone bothers you or tries to force you to do anything you don’t want to, you let one of them know. And don’t forget to keep an eye on your drinks! I don’t normally invite people as young as you three to my parties, but I trust you, Jensen. Now you guys have fun and be careful!”

“Yes, Mom,” Chris said with a grin. Rachel shot him a mock glare then turned and melted into the crowd on the dance floor.

“Shall we?” Alona said haughtily as she held out one bent arm toward Jensen.

Following her haughty demeanor, Jensen twined his arm with hers even as she offered her other arm to Chris who played along and acted like a sixteen-year-old debutante; fluttering his lashes and fanning himself with his hand.

With her nose in the air, the petite blonde led them back over to the bar.

It was an hour later, sweaty from all the dancing he’d done with Chris and Alona and a group of women that had playfully dragged him into line dancing with them when the deejay played ‘Footloose’, that Jensen finally stumbled off the dance floor and made his way back to the bar for what would be his fourth beer.

Jensen wasn’t much of a drinker. But he liked how alcohol could loosen him up enough to have fun, so he drank just enough to get to that point, then began alternating between water, juice, or soda. 

At the moment, he was craving the sugar rush from a cola with a twist of lemon so that was exactly what he ordered when he finally made it up to the bar.

He was on his third sip of refreshing sweetness when something in one of the shelves of the back bar caught his eye.

Behind the bar was a black door with a gold helmet sigil on it. That must be the VIP room the guard had mentioned.

Curious, Jensen downed the rest of his drink then left the glass on the bar and made his way around to the back of the bar. It was only then that he spotted the black-garbed member of the security team standing there; obviously guarding the door.

“Um, uh…” Jensen started, unsure what to say.

The guard’s eyes immediately picked out the gold helmet on the lanyard hanging around his neck and smiled solicitously as he held one hand out to indicate the scanner set into the wall to the right of the door.

“Good evening, Sir,” he said. “The food was just brought in. Hope you enjoy your night.”

Jensen smiled uneasily but stepped up, let the device scan the barcode on the back of his helmet emblem, then walked through the door when it opened. He found himself standing in a wide hall that had obviously been better maintained than the main cavern.

The walls were made of the same multi-hued red rock, but it was smoothed to a soft shine with no sharp edges. Even the wooden flooring looked to be made of high-quality wood, with an elegant woven runner in an oriental design down the middle that muffled his steps as he made his way further in. The tunnel opened up into a room that was much smaller than the main cavern but had high ceilings and was cloaked with the same black fabric along one of the walls.

There was no deejay, but Jensen spotted built-in speakers attached to the ceiling in the corners. A smooth jazz number was playing. It wasn’t his type of music, but Jensen found it soothing somehow.

The air was rich with smells. Expensive colognes and hair products mixed with the delicious smells of the spread of food that was set up on a long table near the far wall, and an overall dark cave scent that permeated everything, but not in an unpleasant way.

This room had a similar floor as the main cavern, but instead of it being a dance floor, the thick, acrylic glass slab had leather couches and chairs with low tables set up on and around it. People who were obviously way older than Jensen sat around talking, laughing, eating, and drinking.

Some of the people looked old enough to be his parents!

When a man who looked to be around the same age as Jensen’s father spotted him then rose from his seat beside a young woman dressed to the nines in a clingy red dress and heels that seemed too high for any normal human to walk in, let alone in a place like this.

The sleazy-looking guy then walked over to Jensen with what was obviously a flirty smile. Jensen could feel a cold sweat break out along his spine.

“Well hi there, beautiful.” The man crooned. “You’re just what I’ve been looking for all night.”

The guy looked to be in his mid-forties, had a shaved head that was beaded with sweat, sagging jowls, and was surrounded by a haze of strong cologne that did nothing to hide the guy’s B.O. 

Jensen had to fight back the strong urge to gag, then stepped back and away from the guy. “I don’t know what you’re looking for but it sure as hell ain’t me. Hands off, asshole!”

The creep had grabbed Jensen by one hip and was trying to pull him against him even as he crowded Jensen back toward one of the metal doors similar to the ones in the main cavern that Rachel had said were private rooms. There was no way in hell Jensen was going in there with this guy!

He was just about to shove the guy off of him when a long, tanned arm wrapped around the creep’s neck from behind, pulling the guy off of Jensen with an ease that Jensen envied.

The creep was well over six feet tall and outweighed Jensen by what he gauged to be an easy forty or fifty pounds. Jensen had not looked forward to tangling with him, but had been willing to if that's what it took to get the guy’s greasy hands off of him.

But as he got a better look at who had saved him, Jensen found himself staring.

If nothing else happened after tonight, Jensen made a mental note to thank Rachel for not only having security staff to help keep things above level at her party, but also for hiring the hottest guy Jensen had ever seen!

The guy dressed all in black had to be about six-and-a-half-feet tall of lean, muscled prime meat. He had longish cinnamon brown hair that brushed the tops of his wide, firm-looking shoulders, skin tanned a yummy honey color, cheekbones Jensen could probably drape himself on, and cat-like eyes that kept changing color in the room's amber-toned mood lighting. There was even a sexy little mole on the Adonis’ left cheekbone that Jensen wanted so badly to lick.

He was everything Jensen could ever wish for and more and would probably be the star of any gay teenaged twink’s spank bank.

Jensen watched in appreciation as the godlike hunk scolded the older man like he was a misbehaving toddler, and then marched the red and blustering douchebag across the room and toward the entrance where an even larger guard took over; dragging the now pale, fearful, and thankfully silent man out of the room.

Jensen’s rescuer then made his way back to Jensen who was now leaning up against the wall near the door to the private room his molester had tried to take him into.

“Hey man, you okay?” the guy asked, eyes a greenish-blue now.

Jensen had to clear his throat twice before being able to answer. “Y-yeah. Thanks! I mean, I could’ve probably handled that asshole on my own, but thanks for the assist.” Before he could lose his nerve, Jensen quickly held out his hand, then fought back a needy whimper when the guy’s massive hand engulfed his and squeezed gently.

“I’m Jared,” the guy said.

Before Jensen could respond he was nearly tackled to the floor by his friends.

“JENNY!” Alona squealed as she threw herself into his arms. “You’re here, too!”

Jensen found himself with an armful of petite blonde even as Chris was pulling him into a head noogie, the both of them laughing like hyenas.

Chris laughed as Jensen squawked and pulled himself free of his over-exuberant friends. “GAH! Leggo of me!”

“Did you think we wouldn’t find you, loser?” Chris chortled as he finally let go of Jensen and Alona stepped back to grin at their green-eyed friend.

Doing his best to quickly fix his ruffled hair, Jensen blushed as he grinned at his friends then looked over at Jared who’d stepped back to watch them with an amused smile on his gorgeous face. Oh God, he even has adorable dimples!

“I wasn’t trying to hide from you doofuses,” he grumbled. “I just found this place myself.”

“Look, dude, they have food!” Chris gushed, even as Alona seemed to finally take note of Jared. Her brown eyes widened with appreciation.

“Oh wow, hello! Who’s your new friend, Jen?”

Chris forgot about the food when he spotted Jared, as well. It was then he also noticed Jensen’s flushed face and stiff posture. He also couldn’t help but notice how Jensen couldn’t stop glancing at Jared.

“This guy bothering you?” Chris asked, now standing at his full height, looking ready to fight.

Jensen knew that Chris was stronger than most would think, plus being the star of their school’s Varsity wrestling team also made Chris a force to be reckoned with in a fight. So, despite his best friend being almost laughably shorter than Jared, Jensen knew that things could devolve into a serious situation real fast if he didn’t reassure his friends quickly.

“No, no! This is Jared, we just met, didn’t even get a chance to tell him my name before you guys showed up. _Jared_ actually helped me with a handsy creep who didn’t understand the concept of personal space. Thank you so much, by the way.”

Jared smiled warmly at Jensen. His amazing hazel eyes ran over Jensen’s smiling face; pausing on Jensen’s mouth before meeting Jensen’s own green eyes again. “Anytime,” he replied.

Chris blinked, then visibly relaxed even as Alona smiled and held out her tiny hand to Jared.

“Well, that’s good to know! I’m Alona, this not-so-scary guy is Chris, and the pretty boy you so bravely saved is Jensen.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Jared said as his huge hand engulfed hers for a quick little shake before releasing.

“You can be my knight in shining armor any time,” Alona flirted, shamelessly.

Jared grinned, then glanced at Jensen who had facepalmed himself and groaned in exasperation.

Jensen then grabbed Alona by one arm even as he reached out to pull Christian along. “Oh my God, ignore my idiot friends Jared. Thank you again for all your help. We won’t take up any more of your evening. We’re gonna go check out the buffet. Maybe if I stuff their mouths with food they’ll stop embarrassing me.”

“Not likely,” Chris grumbled as he tugged his arm free then proceeded to lead the way to the long table set with delicious-smelling food.

“Bye Jared!” Alona called out as she allowed Jensen to lead her away.

Jared laughed then waved them off, wishing them a good evening, winking at Jensen when the younger man glanced over his shoulder to give Jared an apologetic smile.

Fifteen minutes later, Jensen glanced up from the small round table in the corner where he and his friends had settled down to enjoy their meal and spotted Jared being led into a private room by the same blonde girl he’d seen earlier wearing the fuck-me heels.

He sighed disappointedly as he watched the door close behind them, then jumped slightly when Alona’s tiny hand patted his forearm.

“Sorry, Jenny,” she said, softly.

He smiled, then shrugged ruefully. “It is what it is. Doesn’t matter anyways, he’s obviously straight.”

“His loss, Jenny-Bean,” Chris added.

“Would you stop calling me Jenny?!”

Alona and Chris locked eyes, brows raised in amused consideration. “Uhhhhh… nope!” they said before returning their attention to their food.

“You’ll always be our sweet, little Jenny,” Alona said with a mouthful of pecan pie.

“Ugh! Close your mouth you heathen!” Jensen laughed, even as he returned his attention to the most delicious chicken pot pie he’d ever had in his life.

“Don’t give that jerk a single thought, man. He doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.”

Jensen looked up at Chris in surprise. His friends had always been protective of him just as he was when it came to them, but the animosity clearly evident in Chris’ tone left Jensen flummoxed.

“What are you talking about? Jared’s not a jerk. I told you what he did for me.”

“Yeah, but I also saw how he was practically eye-fucking you but then he goes off with that slut, instead.”

“He wasn’t eye-fucking me, geez Chris. The guy is straight.”

Alona chewed her tart slowly, then swallowed and pointed her fork at Jensen. “You know, Chris has a point. Jared was giving you ‘the look’ for a second or two back there.”

“You guys are nuts. He wasn’t eye-fucking me or giving me ‘the look’. Maybe you both need to get your eyes checked.”

His friends just laughed and moved on to other topics as they each went back to finishing their dessert.

A couple of minutes later, Chris wandered off to the pool table and got pulled into a game with a redheaded woman that looked to be a couple years older than them. Alona had gone in search of a restroom to refresh her makeup, and Jensen was left to sit at the table with all of their dishes piled as neatly as he could get them. He was looking around to see what the other guests were doing with their dishes when he spotted the door that Jared and the woman had disappeared into opening again.

 _That was fast._ Jensen thought, amusedly. But he frowned when he realized how noticeably angry the blonde looked. She was practically stomping her ankle-breaking shoes into the ground with every step she took. She was out of the room in no time and Jensen’s eyes swung back to the still-open door of the room she’d left, expecting to see Jared come rushing out of it to catch her.

But after another thirty seconds with no sign of Jared, Jensen rose from his seat and made his way over to the door. Craning his head to look in, Jensen saw there was another short hall that curved to the left and must open into the room from which soft lighting was emanating.

“Jared?” Jensen called softly, uneasy with the utter silence coming from inside the room.

Giving in to his curiosity, he stepped inside. “Jared!” he called out louder.

“Yeah?” Jared answered from inside the room just as Jensen reached the entrance and looked in.

He was so transfixed by the sight of Jared, Jensen didn’t even notice Rachel standing at the open entrance, a knowing smile on her face as she engaged the lock on the door then closed the door. 

Rachel turned to return to her guests but was stopped by a grim-looking Alona.

“Did you just lock Jensen in that room?!”

“Um, no.”

“Don’t lie! I saw him go in from across the room!”

“I didn’t lock him in, I locked others out.”

“Huh?!”

“Jared’s in there.”

“Yeah, we know! We saw him go in with a blonde bimbo!”

“She left and Jensen went in, probably to check on Jared, so I thought I’d help keep them from being interrupted.”

“Is this your weird way of matchmaking or something…” Alona gasped hard, then glared indignantly at Rachel. “Is this place some kind of prostitution ring?! Did you just offer my best friend over to that sasquatch to be a sex toy?!” she screeched, fingers curled at her sides like she was ready to claw Rachel’s eyes out.

From across the room, Chris dropped his cue stick and rushed over to Alona the moment he heard her outraged shout.

“What’s going on here?!” he demanded of Rachel as he draped an arm over Alona’s shoulders.

“Will you two calm down? Come here, let’s go to my table.”

Rachel led them to a table next to a bar set up similar to the one out in the main room, but of a much smaller size. There was a velvet rope blocking off the table which gave it a privacy none of the other seating areas had.

Alona and Chris sat when invited but still regarded Rachel with dark, suspicious stares.

“Look, first off, you don’t have to worry about Jensen. Jared is a good guy and a true gentleman. He’d never do anything to Jensen. Unless, of course, Jensen wants him to. I owe Jensen a lot, I’d never allow anything bad to happen to him at one of my own parties.”

“That’s another thing.” Chris cut in. “Why are you so protective of Jensen? Before this week, I’d have sworn you didn’t know him from a fly on the wall. None of us exactly run in your circles even if we went to school with you for a year before you graduated.”

Rachel rested her elbows on the table and clasped her hands tightly before her. “Look, I’m going to trust you with something. I’m gonna do it because you’re Jensen’s friends and you obviously care a lot about him. When I went into Jensen’s shop the day we met I was trying to evade my stalker ex-boyfriend. The guy had been threatening to kill me since I broke up with him and he tried to grab me at my car but I fought him off and ran. He followed me into the shop and attacked me. Jensen fought him off then restrained him until the cops got there.”

Chris stared wide-eyed at Rachel. Alona had one hand over her mouth as she struggled to say something. But it was Chris that spoke first.

“You’re lying. Jensen would’ve told us about something like that. He could’ve been seriously hurt. Your ex could’ve had a gun or a knife or…”

“I begged him not to. My parents paid off some people to keep the incident out of the news, but if you were to check with the police they could confirm it.”

Alona’s hand fell limply into her lap. “I’m so sorry something that horrible happened to you, Rachel. Jensen’s a hero. I’m actually not surprised that he stuck his neck out for you.”

“Well, I’m pissed off that he did!” Chris snarled.

“Chris!”

“The stupid son-of-a-bitch could’ve gotten himself killed!”

Alona reached over and grabbed Chris’ hand. “But he didn’t! Rachel is the victim here. They both got out unharmed and I’m assuming your ex is in jail now?” Alona insisted, then turned to look over at Rachel for confirmation

Rachel nodded, her face a picture of sorrow. “I know you’re just scared for your friend, Chris, I don’t blame you. But Jensen was so brave and the fight was over before it ever really started. In fact, he credits you for why he was able to take down my ex so fast.”

“Me?”

“He said you’ve been practicing wrestling moves on him since middle school and that he’d learned a lot from you.”

Chris let out a huge sigh, then a reluctant smile twisted the corners of his mouth. “Well yeah… I usually go up against guys that are bigger than me so Jensen’s a perfect sparring partner. He never wanted to join the team, but he’s nearly as good as I am.”

Alona patted Chris’ hand then turned her attention back on Rachel. “So… back to what we were talking about earlier. Why did you lock Jensen in that room with Jared?”

“SHE WHAT?!” Chris shouted.

Jared was stretched out on his back in the middle of a massive round bed. The bed fitted with blue satin sheets, white pillows, and sheer, filmy white curtains that were attached to the ceiling and draped around the sides of the bed.

Jared was shirtless, his black jeans undone and showing a good expanse of Jared’s tight, pronounced abs and the deep V of his hip cuts that seemed to point down toward what Jensen could only deem as Heaven on Earth.

His tight, black SAXX boxer briefs did nothing to hide the impressive bulge it contained. Even as Jensen stared he saw the bulge twitch then begin to grow.

When the older guy groaned, Jensen’s eyes shot up to meet his tilted hazel eyes, he stuttered badly as he tried to apologize. “I-I-I’m so s-s-sorry! I saw that blonde bimbo storming out of here and-and-and when you didn’t come out I got worried that maybe she’d hurt you somehow - I don’t know how ‘cos you’re freakin’ huge as well as beautiful - but I thought m-maybe I should check on you and… oh fuck, I’ll shut up now!”

Jared had by then risen to prop himself up on his elbows and was watching Jensen with an amused smile, dimples winking unfairly at Jensen.

“You were worried about me.” Jared grinned. “Did you think that teeny-tiny Claire could hurt me?”

“I don’t know! She looked really pissed off and you didn’t come out after her!”

“You’re adorable.”

“Shut up. So you’re really okay? Why was, what’s her name, so mad?” Jensen asked as he moved closer to the bed.

Jared watched him closely as he spoke, his eyes dropping to trace the line of slightly bowed, strong-looking legs in jeans that looked like they’d been poured on the younger man. “Jared Jr. had a _hard_ time getting excited for Miss Claire. Actually, I should say a not-so-hard time.” 

“Are you saying that _she_ couldn’t get you hard?! I find that hard to believe! I’m full-on gay but even I could see she was hot!”

Jared unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes ran up Jensen’s body until he locked gazes with glittering, mesmerizing green eyes again.

“What if I said that I couldn’t get it up for her ‘cause I was thinking of you?”

Jensen’s plush, sinful lips parted softly in surprise. Jared’s eyes darkened when Jensen’s candy pink tongue peeked out to moisten those lips before finally speaking.

“I’d say you’re full of shit.”

Jared laughed and Jensen could feel his stomach drop.

Jared was gorgeous. That, Jensen already knew. But when he smiled and laughed like this; head thrown back, dimples carved so deep, he was breathtaking.

Without even realizing he’d been moving, Jensen found himself standing at the side of the bed closest to Jared. When the older man’s laugh slowed and he raised his head again, his laughter choked off when he spotted Jensen.

The teenager was staring down at Jared with an intense stare that spoke of want, need, and hunger. Jared’s entire body shuddered as a wave of heat seemed to engulf him; emanating from somewhere deep in his gut and shooting out to all of his extremities.

“How old are you?” Jared asked, voice rough and deep.

“Nineteen,” Jensen answered glibly, even as his hands rose from his sides and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. Jared’s amazing eyes followed his hands and then ate up every patch of skin that was exposed until Jensen had his shirt fully unbuttoned and he slowly pulled it off.

“Bullshit.” Jared finally replied, his eyes now speaking of an intense hunger of his own.

He whimpered when Jensen climbed onto the bed with one knee then dropped onto all fours and began crawling toward him. His pale, creamy-looking skin glinting in the warm, ambient lighting.

Jensen bit his plump bottom lip as he gazed heatedly at Jared through his thick, long lashes. “Fine. I’m eighteen.”

As Jensen got closer, it was only then that Jared could make out the light dusting of freckles across his nose and along the tops of his cheeks. He could also see them sprinkled along the top of his strong, wide shoulders and suddenly, all Jared wanted to do was lick and count every single freckle.

Reacting purely on lust and need Jared reached out and then pulled Jensen into his arms. Pressed chest to chest, Jared captured Jensen’s lush mouth with his firm lips and rolled them until Jensen was beneath him; skin scorchingly hot, hands roaming wildly up and down Jared’s back.

They kissed like their mouths were made to be together. No awkward bumping of noses or foreheads; their heads tilting in opposite directions, so in sync that they connected and instantly blew each other’s minds.

Jared knew that despite being older, he wasn’t a very prolific lover. He’d never been the kind to sleep around until recently, and the two actual relationships he’d tried to have and failed had been with women.

So, even as he ground his hips down into Jensen, the feel of their rock hard cocks rubbing together through two pairs of jeans, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on.

He’d never been attracted to someone as much as he was to Jensen, and despite his brazen attitude, Jared could sense an innocence in the younger boy and he wanted to make this as good for him as possible.

He knew that the younger people who attended a Rachel Miner Bottomless Club party weren’t exactly looking for relationships. They were usually struggling students or jobless young adults looking to find a Sugar Daddy or Sugar Mama that would appreciate their company enough to offer some financial help.

However, Rachel would kick out anyone offering to buy a person or anyone who tried to charge. She didn’t even allow her staff to accept tips. 

She wasn’t running a brothel, she’d often state. 

She held parties and mixers for people to connect and that was it. Of course, if her guests made arrangements for later, outside of her Club, that was none of her business. Many of her father’s business associates were members, but Rachel ran the Club, and she ran it with an iron fist.

Every member knew her rules; no solicitation, no dealing of illegal substances, and no violence or abuse. You break a rule, you will never be invited back.

Jared decided the moment Jensen wrapped his delectably bowed legs around his waist, that he’d do whatever he had to, to keep Jensen in his life.

In next to no time, they helped each other to remove all the clothing that was keeping them from full skin-on-skin contact. Both of them gasping, moaning, and grunting as they explored each other’s bodies to their heart’s content.

Jared was especially interested in tasting every inch of Jensen, making the young man shout Jared’s name on more than one occasion. For his part, Jensen’s delightfully limber and strong body seemed to want to rub itself on every inch of Jared.

It was Jensen that finally pulled open the bedside table’s drawer and dragged out a sealed and unused bottle of lube and a string of condom packets.

He tossed the condoms at Jared even as he unsealed and popped open the bottle of lube.

“Will those fit you?” Jensen asked, voice deep and rough and sending even more shivers down Jared’s spine.

Glancing down at the condoms, Jared nodded, but then reached out to lay a restraining hand on Jensen’s hip when the younger boy went to turn over and bring his own lube-slicked fingers to his hole.

“Are you sure you’re ready? Are we moving too fast?”

“I’m sorry, I do want to suck you, but I want you to fuck me so bad I can’t wait. Am I moving too fast for you? Am I turning you off?” Jensen froze, looking up at Jared with worry in his glistening green eyes.

“Hell no. Whatever you want, Baby.”

With that, Jensen grinned triumphantly then laid back to prop himself up on one elbow as he lifted one leg and maneuvered one arm around it so that his hand could reach his opening. He began spreading the lube and then inserted two fingers into himself rather quickly.

Jared was transfixed. Jensen was the hottest, most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life. Jared’s cock was bobbing straight up from his body, weaving back and forth as it twitched and pulsed precome from the tip.

Dropping onto his stomach between Jensen’s legs, Jared reached out to lay a hand on Jensen’s frantically thrusting hand.

“Slow down, Sweetheart. Don’t hurt that pretty hole. We’ve got time.” Jensen froze and threw his head back in shock when Jared leaned in to lay a gentle kiss to the already puffy and reddened rim of Jensen’s hole.

Jensen regained his senses then went back to fucking himself on his fingers, but at a slower pace as Jared instructed.

This was the most amazing thing to ever happen to him. Sure, he’d messed around with guys in the past, but like Jensen, they hadn’t had much experience. But unlike Jensen, they hadn’t been out of the closet so they’d been too paranoid and nervous to do more than handjobs and blowjobs.

Jensen wasn’t technically a virgin, since Alona’s older sister had helped to buy him his first dildo when he was fifteen. But he’d never had actual penetrative sex - neither pitching nor catching.

He was interested in topping but what he really wanted was to feel what others had told him was so amazing about bottoming with an actual person.

In addition, he’d had to fight from actually drooling when he’d helped Jared to remove his pants and underwear and gotten his first good look at the rock-hard monster Jared had been hiding in his pants. There was nothing Jensen wanted more right now than to get that beautiful huge dick inside of him. If that made him a cockslut, then so be it. But only for this cock!

Jensen’s leg trembled when Jared rested his cheek on his inner thigh, which allowed him to keep his face so close to where Jensen’s fingers were speeding up again.

Jensen threw his head back again and keened when Jared slipped a finger in between his own and started fucking Jensen’s hole with it; following the rhythm of Jensen’s three fingers. Jensen could feel the stretch and burn and relished the feeling.

His own cock, was shorter in length but still a decent seven and a half inches long and nearly as thick as Jared’s. It felt like it was going to explode; his cock throbbing and hard as diamonds.

After only a minute of them working together, Jensen pulled his fingers free, taking Jared’s hand with him. “Now, Jared. Please. Fuck me now!”

Jensen wiped his lubed hand on the bedsheets then reached to tangle the fingers of both hands in Jared’s long, silky hair; tugging Jared gently but firmly up his body.

“You’re a bossy little bottom.”

“And proud of it, honey! Come ooon… Jared, please!”

When they were chest to chest again, Jared leaned in to catch Jensen’s lush lips with his own, kissing him deeply as he hooked an arm under one of Jensen’s legs and pulled it up.

He then pulled back from the kiss, both their lips now swollen and glistening, and reached down with his other hand to guide himself to Jensen’s hot, slick hole.

Jensen groaned in anticipation as he felt the large, bulbous head of Jared’s cock rub along, then around his opening. Jensen flexed his hips and tried to thrust his hips up toward Jared. But with one leg pinned to the bed and the other wrapped around Jared’s lean, muscled waist, Jensen didn’t have the leverage or the angle to get Jared’s magnificent cock where he wanted it to go.

Jared growled and leaned in to nip at one of Jensen’s nipples, making the younger man gasp and arch up into Jared. Jared licked the reddened nipple then wrapped his lips around it and sucked hard. The moment he felt Jensen’s body go loose and his eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned loudly with pleasure, Jared pushed the head of his cock into Jensen’s tight, slick opening.

Jensen shouted as his hands slapped at the bed beside him, twisting his hands into the rumpled satin sheets, trying to find something to hold onto as he began to keen.

“Oh fuck… oh hell… Jared, oh my god! FUCK!” he babbled.

Jared hummed against the swollen nipple in his mouth, loving how every time he nipped it with his teeth, Jensen’s hole would twitch and ripple around the head of his cock.

When he turned his attention to Jensen’s other nipple Jared began to push further into Jensen. Jensen widened his legs even more as Jared pressed slowly but unerringly into him, until he was fully sheathed and Jensen was babbling about how full he felt.

Jared paused to give Jensen time to adjust and Jensen was grateful. However, the fire licking up his insides demanded more. Jensen released his death grip on the sheets with his right hand then reached to stroke and pump his own cock. He was so hard he thought he’d die if he didn’t get to come soon.

Jared watched Jensen jacking himself off as he lay impaled on Jared’s cock and knew this sight would forever stay with him. The younger man was so beautiful with his freckle-dusted creamy skin with his chest, neck, and face flushed a delicate pink. Plush lips even more swollen and red as soft moans spilled from him.

“I don’t know if I can go slow, Baby,” Jared said, roughly, as he ran one large hand up and down Jensen’s thigh.

“Don’t,” Jensen gasped, tilting his chin down to lock eyes with Jared. “I want it all.”

Jared smiled then. It was an adoring smile with a feral, hungry edge to it that made Jensen’s entire body shiver; Jensen’s hips pushing up slightly and taking a bit more of Jared into him. Both men groaned and then Jared was moving.

He pulled back until only the head was left inside, then pushed back in with one forceful, possessive thrust. Jensen released his cock to grab hold of the bed sheets again just as Jared’s hips began picking up speed.

Jensen had seen a lot of porn in which the people in them would fuck fast and furious and thought it _looked_ hot but couldn’t possibly be as enjoyable as it looked. He thought that maybe at some point it would hurt the bottom or tire out the top.

But as Jared’s strong narrow hips found their rhythm and began to slam into Jensen, all thoughts felt as if they were leaking out of his head along with the remnants of his melted brain.

“Oh God Oh God Oh God…” was all he could say. 

He let go of the sheets to pull Jared down onto him so that he could wrap his arms around his neck or hold onto Jared’s sweaty, bulging shoulders.

That was when Jared’s ginormous cock found and nailed Jensen’s prostate dead on. It then pummeled his prostate a handful more times and Jensen flew off the edge of a cliff and into a pit of molten lava.

Jensen sucked in a huge gasp, threw his head back, and screamed. His own cock, dark red and straining, throbbed then seemed to explode as thick strands of pearly white come erupted from it; splashing Jensen’s groin, abs, and chest.

Jared thought he’d lose it as he felt Jensen’s channel spasming and clenching around his own throbbing member, but his orgasm still felt as if it was just out of his grasp, but still there encouraging him, taunting him.

Jensen’s cock was still emitting dribbles of come when his body suddenly went limp and he lay under Jared like a broken doll.

Jensen gasped when Jared suddenly pulled out of him and sat back on his haunches to grab Jensen by the hips and flipped him over as if he didn’t weigh a thing. He then positioned Jensen with his knees tucked underneath, chest to the bed and ass poking up, invitingly.

Acting like a starved man, desperate and crazed, Jared staggered to his feet behind and above Jensen, bent his knees, and used one hand to reposition himself at Jensen’s opening then plunged back in without warning.

Jensen groaned loudly but didn’t move from his position except to wrap his hands in the bed-sheets again.

As Jared felt the telltale tingling that started in his fingers and toes and worked its way toward the core of his body, his grip on Jensen’s hips tightened even more and was sure to leave bruises.

Marking up Jensen like the younger man belonged to him just drove Jared even more. He was now plunging full force into Jensen. The smaller man reduced to nothing but moans and gasps for air.

Jensen only then noticed that he was painfully hard again. But his erection was pinned between his abs and thighs. However, when Jared shifted a bit closer and began earnestly fucking Jensen again, he unerringly found Jensen’s prostate and began pummeling it again.

Jensen jumped when Jared’s grip on his hips suddenly turned painful and the bigger man plunged deeper than ever then froze.

The room was suddenly filled with the loudest howl he’d ever heard and when Jensen felt the warmth of Jared’s release through the condom he was wearing, Jensen came again - the release catching him by surprise.

And then everything faded and went black.

Jared didn’t know how long he’d been sleeping before the knocking on the door woke him up. When he sat up he realized he was in bed alone.

“Jensen?” he called out. No answer.

The knocking at the door came again. Clambering out of the massive bed, Jared used a sheet to wrap around his waist then went to answer the door.

Standing right outside was one of the black-garbed security guys. “Sir. The Club will be closing in an hour.”

“Uh, okay. What time is it?”

“It’s just after 6 a.m., sir.”

“Okay, thanks.”

As soon as he closed the door, Jared rushed back into the room and went straight for the en suite bathroom. There were signs that the shower and sink had been used and there was a damp towel hanging on the rack, but there was no Jensen.

Jared slumped down onto the toilet.

Last night, it had taken him a couple of seconds to realize that Jensen had passed out. At first he’d panicked, thinking he’d gone too far; but when he’d gently turned Jensen over, the dreamy expression on Jensen’s face had reassured him.

He’d then cleaned them both with warm washcloths, carried Jensen and laid him on the chaise lounge as he stripped the soiled sheets then re-covered the bed with the duvet. He’d then transferred Jensen back to the bed, got in with him, then used the large colorful throw from the lounger to cover them. The room was climate-controlled, but he didn’t want Jensen getting chilled. 

Despite his own history of bad relationships, Jared planned on talking to Jensen and asking to see him again, to ask him on a date and all.

But then here he was. The morning after and Jensen had left without waking him. It was abundantly clear that Jensen had only been looking for a one-nighter and that’s all Jared was to him.

Jared didn’t know why his chest ached so much. He knew what the Bottomless Club was. He should’ve known better!

**_Two and a half weeks later…_ **

Rachel Miner walked into the coffee shop smelling and looking like a million bucks. Chris and Alona were both behind the counter talking about Jensen, as they have for the past few weeks since the party.

The moment Chris spotted Rachel he cut Alona off mid-sentence and headed to the counter walk-thru and stalked out onto the dining floor to confront her.

There were no other customers in the shop at the moment but Alona still scurried to follow and hopefully head off a storm before it could get started.

She managed to scramble ahead of Chris and put herself between him and Rachel, who’d spotted Chris heading her way and had stopped with a shocked expression on her pretty face.

Chris allowed Alona to stop him from getting in Rachel’s face but he still held out one accusing finger and pointed at her. “You have the nerve to show your face in here after what you did to Jensen!”

“What _I_ did to Jensen?! I didn’t do anything to him! _He’s_ the one that used my friend and then walked out on him!”

“WHAT?! You locked him in that room with that sleazeball user! You set them up!”

“Jared is not a sleazeball! He’s the nicest and most honest person I know!”

“Oh yeah? So why was he in _The Bottomless Club_ , huh? None of us knew what the Club was about at the time, but him being your friend obviously did and he still took advantage of Jensen, just so he could tap some young and pretty ass!”

“Look, Jared _did_ go there to hook up, but I knew he’d never go through with it. But I saw the way he was looking at Jensen from across the room. I thought _maybe_ they could be good for each other. When I first met Jensen and realized what a genuine, caring, and lonely guy he was, I knew I had to get him together with Jared. Jensen is exactly Jared’s type and Jared would be so good to him! I was just trying to help them!”

Alona frowned and cut in. “But Jared hasn’t contacted him since that night! Jensen’s been moping around these past few weeks, grades dropping, not taking care of himself. He keeps saying he’s fine, but he’s so _not_ okay!”

“Jared’s been in the dumps, too. _He_ thinks Jensen was one of my regular guests who goes to the Club to hook up with older men or women to get gifts and money!”

“But that’s not true!” Chris shouted. “You could’ve told him why Jensen was there and he’d know that!” 

Rachel flapped her arms once in exasperation. “At first, I didn’t know what he was down about; Jared’s got a lot of problems with family and other things. It’s why I and some of his other friends are so worried about him. He thinks that Jensen figured out he didn’t have money so then used him just for sex! He woke up the next morning and Jensen had left without saying goodbye or even leaving a note. What else was Jared supposed to think?!”

Alona sighed, then dropped her hands from Chris’ chest. She’d been braced against him to keep him away from Rachel. She knew how aggressive Chris could be when angered, and didn’t wanna risk anything getting out of hand. But she sensed that he’d calmed down a bit and that it was safe for her to step away.

“Look…” said Alona, as she gestured for Rachel to take a seat at a nearby table. “Obviously both guys made assumptions based on their insecurities. Jensen left ‘cos he thought Jared would freak if he found out he was only seventeen and then mock him if he asked to see him again.”

“Jared is a hopeless romantic who often wears his heart on his sleeve. It has gotten him hurt too many times. Going to the Bottomless Club was a bad idea for him, he admitted it. But he doesn’t regret meeting Jensen and wishes he’d had a chance to properly date him.”

By then, Chris and Alona had sat down at the table, as well.

Alona smiled ruefully. “He really does wanna date our boy?”

Rachel nodded, returning the smile. “He’s just too afraid to put his heart out there again to do something about it. Being so big and tall, people don’t realize how nice and gentle Jared really is.”

“If only we could do something to fix all this,” Chris muttered.

All three of them jumped when the swinging door that led back to the kitchen squeaked loudly as it was pushed open from the other side.

“Jensen!” Alona exclaimed, spotting the pale boy with the dark circles under his eyes that spoke of fatigue but only served to further highlight his beauty by enhancing his mesmerizing green eyes. “Did you hear everything we just said?”

Jensen nodded and smiled. “Yep… and I know exactly what to do.” he said, with a determined look in his eyes.

**_The next morning…_ **

Jared walked down the last flight of stairs that led to the lobby-slash-common room of his dormitory. In his hand was the yellow card that had been slipped under his door sometime early this morning while he was still asleep.

The card was a notice to residents that they had a delivery downstairs that they needed to come down and claim.

As soon as he stepped off the last riser Jared spotted the huge bouquet of red roses sitting on the counter near the mailboxes.

Just then, Chad Murray, the Resident Advisor and one of Jared’s closest friends, stepped up beside him and nudged Jared’s ribs with a bony elbow. Flinching slightly, Jared shoved him lightly, then rubbed at his side with the hand that wasn’t holding the yellow card.

“That’s a pretty impressive bouquet.” said Jared, his eyes still trained on the large, beautiful display.

“Good thing you think so, ‘cos they’re for you.”

“What? Why? Did you…?”

Chad laughed raucously. “Hell no, man! I may swing both ways but that tree trunk in your pants makes my hole clamp up tighter than Ebenezer Scrooge’s purse strings! I just read the card.”

“You read my card?!” Jared exclaimed, punching Chad none-too-gently on his upper arm.

Chad pretended like he was dying as he clutched his arm and flopped over onto the nearest couch; uncaring of the two fellow dorm mates already sitting there. The two girls, already familiar with Chad’s antics, laughed and began slapping at him and messing with his hair.

“Ow! Stoppit! Whoever sent it didn’t even put a name! There was nothing on the card but one sappy sentence and a phone number! But I didn’t open the small envelope attached to the card, though. C’mon girls! Stop hitting me! Instead, why don’t you make this more interesting and move your hands lower?”

The two girls screamed in outrage and shoved him off the couch where Chad collapsed onto his back, laughing.

Returning his attention to the flowers, Jared walked up to them almost as if afraid of them. He reached out to touch one deep red bloom that still held a few dewdrops of water on it. The heady aroma of the flowers surrounded Jared as he dropped the yellow card and reached for the small white card in its plastic holder and flipped it open; he blinked at it in confusion.

**  
** ~~You’re adorable.  
(512) 555-5225~~  


However, when he opened the small envelope and slid out a small, gold emblem in the shape of a miner’s helmet, he then smiled a smile that would put the sun to shame.

**(+++++++END+++++++)**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic totally grew bigger than I'd intended and it's why I was so late posting it. I really hope you like it, yohko, and everyone else!  
> If you feel the urge to let me know what you think, please do!  
> I love getting comments!


End file.
